the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis House
Anubis House is the primary setting and titular house in House of Anubis. Anubis House is home to many of the show's main characters, serving as their dorms. The House is also a prime location for the mysteries of the programme. The actual home is located at the Allerton Towers in Liverpool, England. The front door seen in the show was created just for the show. Click here to see the real house without the fake door. Click to View the Anubis House Gallery. History Anubis House was built in 1890 by Julian Frobisher-Smythe, father of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. In 1922, the house was oficially named Anubis House. The original inhabitants of the house were Robert Frobisher-Smythe, Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, and their daughter (Sarah Frobisher-Smythe). After the tragic and untimely deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. - their housemaster - became the new owner of the house and the legal guardian of Sarah. Victor's father tasked his son - the current housemaster of Anubis House - with finding out from Sarah where the Cup of Ankh was hidden, threatening to send the boy away to an orphanage should he fail. However, despite Victor Jr.'s repeated efforts, Sarah refused to divulge any information regarding the Cup. In the show's later seasons, it was revealed that the Cup of Ankh was not the only stolen treasure the Frobisher-Smythe's had hidden in the house. Layout of the House Ground Floor The ground floor consists of the entrance hall, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the laundry room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms that are the boys' dorms. The entrance hall is large and grand with a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a life-sized sarcophagus against one wall, and a staircase leading to the first floor. The bannisters on the stairs are in the shape of the Eye of Horus, an ancient Egyptian hieroglyph meaning protection. The first door on the right leads to a coat closet which was revealed in Season 3 to hold the secret room located beneath it. The first door on the left leads to the living room which contains brown leather sofas and chairs. There is also a fireplace and a television in this room. In the back of the living room is the dining room which has a table large enough to seat nine people. Also in the living room is an old telescope. In the dining room there is a painting of Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. At the back of the dining room is the door to the kitchen. At the back left of the kitchen is the laundry room and the backdoor out of the house. Leading from the entrance hall is a hallway with the boys' rooms and their single bathroom. The first door on the right is the bathroom. The second door on the right is Fabian and Eddie's room, formerly known as Fabian and Mick's room before Mick left. The final door on the right is Jerome and Alfie's room. First Floor At the top of the stairs, above the front door, is Victor's office, overlooking the entrance hall. Also at the top of the stairs is a door leading to the upstairs hallway. The first door on the left is Patricia and Mara's room, which used to belong to Nina Martin and Amber Millington. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe lived in this bedroom as a child. The two doors in the back left of the hall lead to Willow, KT, and Joy's room. On the right side of the hall is the bathroom. The hall leading to the right leads to the attic. The side hall coming from the hall to the attic leads toTrudy's room. Attic The Attic was originally a storage room full of old things and junk. Trudy cleaned out the attic in Season 2 in order to make a guest room for Nina's Gran whilst she visited. After taking over as house mother, Vera moved into the Attic. There were two hiding places in the Attic - a room the size of a closet and a small cupboard, both opened with theEye of Horus Locket. The larger space no longer exists after Victor smashed his way into it in Season 1. Cellar The Cellar is a stone room under the house where the furnace is located. It also serves as an entrance to the tunnels. This room is out-of-bounds for all students and it is implied in Season 1 that even Trudy does not enter it for any reason. In Season 1, Victor used the cellar to perform his experiments as he attempted to recreate the Elixir of Life. Near the back of the cellar is a door leading to the secret passage behind the stove in the kitchen. It is revealed that in The Touchstone of Ra that four of the pieces of the Pyramid of Ra are hidden in the walls of the Cellar. Connection to the Horus Legend Throughout the series, the entire house has shown to have many magical and mystical properties. Early in Season 1, Nina's Eye of Horus Locket was found to unlock a mysterious secret room in the Attic when she placed the locket in a special mold on the wall. There are many other secret panels and passages that can only be unlocked by using the locket. However, only theChosen One can open these hidden rooms and passageways as well as certain items that are also related to the quests that Sibuna follow. For example, the clasped Arabic Dictionary in House of Reunion / House of Memories could only be opened by Nina with the locket. When Amber tried to force the locket in, nothing happened.﻿ Another example of a secret passageway that can only be opened with the locket is the secret tunnel leading to the Cellar behind the oven door in the kitchen. Secret Compartments Since the series premiere the house has shown a number of secret rooms, hiding places, and even tunnels belive it or not. This list below shows the compartments and their functions.(Note that these compartments and passegways are NOT in the chronological order they were discovered in by Sibuna). *'Old Oven in the Kitchen:' When Nina discovered the Eye of Horus symbol she tried out her necklace and revealed a pathway to the cellar. *'Antechamber:' In the cellar Sibuna discovered what were figures of eight in a pattern on the top of a shelf, but it was actually a Victorian combination lock that conceals an antechamberthat turned out to be Robert Frobisher-Smythe's secret study. It also has amulets that prevent the blindness from the light beacon at the beginning of the tunnels. *'Hidden Door: '''In the attic Nina accidentally finds a hidden door that only opens with her locket. It is a small closet-like room with a portrait of Sarah Frobsiher-Smythe on the wall but the room was destroyed by Victor when searching for the Ankh pieces that Sibuna beleived to be clues. *'Hidden cabinet: Also in the attic, Nina finds a small hidden cabinet in the wall while looking for a new place to hide the Cup of Ankh. It is also only opened using her locket. *'Secret Cabinet in the Entrance Hall: '''It can only be opened at midday through the chandeliers- or tears of glass- by Nina's locket. It had held the second ankh piece but has not been used or shown since. *'Globe in the Living Room: It can only be open by the correct line (longtitude and latitude). When opened, it revealed a piece of the Staff of Osiris that was used to awaken Ammut. *'''Secret Cellar Room: '''Behind a brick wall in the cellar is a room that has all of Robert Frobisher-Smythe's research on Ammut the Destroyer and the Staff of Osiris. Sibuna got to it through the closet on the level above it. The Tunnels It seems that the antechamber not only hides Robert Frobisher-Smythe's study but a series of tunnels underneath the house. The passageway is hidden behind a bookshelf that will turn to grant entrance when a particular book with an Ibis, representing Thoth, is pulled (in true James Bond-esque fashion). These tunnels were believed to be hiding the Mask of Anubis at the end. Victor also believed the missing pages of the Book of Isis were hidden there as well. The tunnels are heavily guarded with tasks, each more difficult than the last. #The first of the obstacles is a beacon of light that scans from the feet up until it reaches your eyes. It leaves you temporarily blind if looked at. (It can be speculated that if you close your eyes the light will still blind you, but possibly to a lesser degree). The blindness lasts for one day. The only one shown so far to negate it is to wear the amulets hidden in the study. The lights scans them then goes back down protecting the wearer. #The second obstacle is the is a door blocking the way. When certain books with letters on the spine are rearranged to form the name "Robert Frobisher-Smythe" the pedestal glows. A golden cube, similar to a Rubix cube, appears. The cube can be re-arranged into a pyramid and stuck onto the wall with the same image enlarged to opening the gateway to the next tunnel. #The new tunnel has a hopscotch pattern on the floor. The ceiling slowly falls unless the correct pattern is traversed. Around the corner is a chasm too wide to jump. The gap can be bridged with a crocodile shaped board that connects the gap. However it isn't over yet. When the kids go to pass moon and sun shaped pendulums swish back and for in a rhythmic motion. By playing the pauses it makes it capable to get through by not easy by the least. It can be shut of by a compartment on the end. #Once you get passed the chasm there is a vent-like tunnel that can be crawled through to get to the next side. The difficult thing is that the small tunnel is full of everyone's fears like Entomophobia (fear of insects) and Claustrophobia (fear of enclosed spaces). At the end of the tunnel there is a lever. Once pulled a door that is disguised as a wall opens. #When going through the wall/door, there are a web of strings with three little hooks on them and a giant spider indentation on the wall next to it. The strings are different colors and have venom on them. The silver string sting (Spider Bite) and leaves a painful burn. The yellow string causes hallucinations and the red string is "spells doom". You have to find the mother spider and it's three "daughters". You must hang the "daughter" spiders on the hooks based on their colors then place the mother spider to the spider shaped indentation in the wall to make the strings disappear and make the door stay open. #The next task is an alchemy task. You have to find the chemicals that match up with the riddle and poor it into the lion's mane. The correct six chemicals will mix and cause the door to explode from the Egyptian explosion goo and open. #In the next room there are four horns in the center. Playing the wrong tune causes a loud deafening noise and causes the ceiling to crack. The correct tune (The Song of Hathor) has to be played on the horns in addition to an ox bell from the Frobisher library before the door opens #The next room has six hands with a beam of light pointing to one. When the correct reflectors are placed in the hands, the falcon constellation made opens the final door but you need six people to do this. #The final room is a ancient board game called Senet with the Mask of Anubis on the other side of the board. If an Anubis piece points at a player while they are on a danger square, the player falls through the floor and is trapped in a room. The only way to retrieve the person is to complete the game. After the game is completed, a pedestal with two keys appears. Only one can be chosen, one is to retrieve fallen friends from the ancient game called Senet and the other is to unlock the Mask cabinet. #There is a secret tunnel discovered by Eddie Miller in House of Entrapment / House of Sisters that leads to a door with KT's keyhole in it. This door leads to Frobisher-Smythe's crypt. Residents of Anubis House Former Residents *Victor Rodenmaar Sr. (Victor's father) *Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe (Sarah's parents) *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Mick Campbell (Left during Season 2 for Australia) *Eric Sweet (shown in House of Myths / House of Nightmares) *John Clarke (shown in House of Myths / House of Nightmares) *Vera Devenish (Left after Season 2) *Nina Martin (Left after Season 2) *Amber Millington (lives there until House of Trickery / House of Unity when she left for Fahion School in New York) *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (Leaves in The Touchstone of Ra because of his destiny to prevent anyone constructing the Pyramid of Ra) *Mara Jaffray (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Sophia Danae *Fabian Rutter (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Patricia Williamson (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Alfie Lewis (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Jerome Clarke (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Joy Mercer (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Eddie Miller (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *KT Rush (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) *Willow Jenks (graduated in The Touchstone of Ra) Current Residents *Trudy Rehmann *Cassie Tate *Dexter Lloyd *Erin Blakewood Trivia *Four of the Cup of Ankh pieces were hidden in the entrance hall (one in the grandfather clock, one in the banister globe, one behind the wall and one in the demisphere of the chandelier). *The House is not the only residence dorm house in the boarding school that is named after an Egyptian diety (god or goddess), because Willow had lived in Isis House before moving to Anubis House. *The only known house names that were mention in all 3 series are: Anubis House, Hathor House, Mut House, and Isis House. *It is unknown to the audience where Victor's and Trudy's bedrooms are, but Victor might sleep in his office, as shown in Season 2 when Sibuna made him so sleppy that he wouldn't wake up when they tried to steal back their amulets. Trudy's room is probably in the girls' hallway. *Sarah Frobisher Smythe owned a dollhouse replica of Anubis House that gave Sibuna clues about their quest before it was accidently destroyed by Alfie when he tried to save Trudy, Jerome, Amber and Fabian. *One of the pieces of The Staff Of Osiris was hidden in the House of Anubis itself. * The four of the stones of The Pyramid Of Ra- besides the point- were buried in the foundation of the House and was in the walls of the cellar. Category:House of Anubis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Anubis House Category:Location